I Love You
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Jane and Maura admit their feelings for each other. One shot.


As the raven haired detective lay on her couch waiting for her best friend to arrive for movie night she couldn't help but think of her growing feelings towards the younger woman.

Maura Rizzoli... Jane smiled, doesn't that sound nice. Maura Rizzoli.

'Jesus, Jane get a grip' she thinks as she settles the cushions on the chairs.

Around five minutes letter there was a knock at the door, Maura.

Jane walks to the door and pulls it open "Hey Maur" she smiles and takes the beer and pizza and carries them to the living room for the medical examiner

"Thanks" Maura says "what are we watching?"

Jane smiles "Bad Teacher"

"Who's in that?" Maura asks

Jane smiles "Cameron Diaz"

Maura shakes her head "I don't know her"

Jane laughs "She's good." Shes hot.. "You'll like this film"

xx

Half way into the film Jane feels Maura's breath on her neck. She looks down and sees the womans eyes shut. Shes asleep. Jane smiles.

Maura looks like an angel when she sleeps. Jane runs her hand through the medical examiners caramel locks. What a gorgeous woman. An outstandingly amazingly gorgeous woman.

Maura rolls over and pushes in closer to Jane's body.

Jane sighs as she feels Maura's breath hit just below her neck.

Jane wraps her arms around the woman. This feels right. Perfect to be honest.

She turns off the lamp on the side table and repositions herself with Maura in her arms.

Jane sighs "I love you" she whispers to the younger woman and falls into a dreamless sleep.

xx

Jane wakes up to Maura watching the tv, still in her arms.

"Hey" she groans and Maura turns to face her

"Hey Jane. How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?" Jane says smiling at the younger woman

Maura smiles back and hands Jane her coffee "You wants some?"

"Is it that panda crap?"

"Language Jane. And yes it is that 'panda crap' as you so elegantly put it"

Jane laughed and took the cup "I bought you some for here, saving you lowering yourself to instant coffee" Jane smiled and Maura laughed

"Ya know, since we are both off, maybe we should grab some lunch?"

Maura nodded "That sounds perfect Jane"

xx

They are both sitting in the Chinese restaurant a couple of hours later

"Jane... Can I tell you something?"

Jane nods "Anything Maur.."

"I..heard you last night" Maura said quietly and Jane's eyes flew up to meet hers and a pink blush rushed to her cheeks

Maura laced her fingers with Jane's "Honey, its alright"

Jane shook her head "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I-I have to go" she stood and left a shocked Maura sitting in the restaurant as she ran out the door

Maura threw a twenty on the table and followed her

"Jane! Jane wait!"

But it was no good Jane was gone.

xx

Maura drove to Jane's house, thoughts rushing around her head.

Jane loves her? Since when? Why on earth wouldn't she say anything?

'Same reason as you Maura, she was scared' she thinks pulling into the driveway

She walks to the door and knocks lightly, then she hears the sobbing inside.

"Jane. Sweetie, open the door"

"I don't want to talk Maura"

Maura sighs "Please honey"

She hears Jane's footsteps come to the door and the bolt unlock.

Jane opens the door and Maura sees her red rimmed eyes

"What Maura.." She says her voice breaking slightly

"Jane, can I come in?"

"I'm fine Maura. Please just go away, I'll see you tomorrow"

Maura puts her foot to the door "Jane. Please."

Maura walks in to the living room and Jane sits on the couch

"I'm sorry, I ran out.."

Maura takes her hand "I'm sorry you felt like you had to run out. Jane, I love you too. I didn't realise you felt the same, if I had I'd have said something sooner.."

Jane looks up in shock "You..do? Really? I never thought.."

"Neither did I Jane.."

Jane smiles "I'm going to kiss you now"

Jane leans in and kisses the younger woman and after a minute they pull apart

Maura smiles "You didn't run this time"

"I'm sorry, I should've talked with you instead of doing that"

Maura nods "I guessed that"

Jane takes Maura's hand "Can I take you back to lunch?"

Maura laughs "Of course dear"

The women walk out to the car hand in hand smiling.


End file.
